superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Homo Magi Superior Physiology
The power to be a human that has both magic and superpowers. Variation of Empowered Physiology, Mage Physiology and Superior Mage Physiology. Combination of Homo Magi Physiology and Homo Superior Physiology. Not to be confused with Mystical Mutation. Opposite to Mutant Mage Physiology. Also Called * Homo Superior Mage/Witch/Wizard * Homo Magus Superior Physiology * Magical/Mystical Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Physiology * Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Mage/Magician/Warlock/Sorcerer/Sorceress/Witch/Wizard Physiology Capabilities The user is a human that possesses both superpowers and magic abilities. In regards to having powers via genetic engineering, birth, evolution, training to gain superpowers and magic, and having bestowed powers from supernatural beings, they are still technically human without their physiology being or almost altered, much like metahumans do. Applications General * Human Physiology * Superior Mage Physiology The user may have: * Various Forms of Magic * Various Mystic Powers * Various Magical Powers * Various Supernatural Powers * Various Superpowers Detail (Magic) Magic that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Barrier Magic * Elemental Magic * Energy Magic * Extrasensory Perception * Homo Magi Physiology * Invocation * Luck * Magic ** Magic Combat ** Magic Empowerment ** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Magical Energy Generation *** Magically Enhanced Physiology *** Mana Manipulation * Mage Physiology * Magic Intangibility * Magic Intuition ** Magicians Intuition * Magic Invisibility * Magic Resistance * Magic Weaponry * Magical Armor * Magical Flight * Magical Regeneration * Magical Telekinesis * Magical Telepathy * Magiportation * Potion Creation ** Potion Amplification * Spell Casting ** Spell Amplification ** Spell Creation ** Spell Destabilization ** Spell Mixture ** Spell Negation * Transmutation Magic Detail (Powers) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Empowered Physiology * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Homo Superior Physiology * Natural Weaponry * Psionics ** Psychic Energy Manipulation ** Psychic Perception * Regenerative Healing Factor * Science Attuned Physiology * Superpower Manipulation * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy Associations * Mage Lord Physiology * Mutant Mage Physiology * Mystical Mutation * Primordial Human Physiology * Primordial Mage Physiology * Science-Magic Mixture * Superior Transcendent Physiology ** Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology * Transcendent Mage Physiology * Transcendent Mutated Mage Physiology * Transcendent Supermage Physiology * Transcendent Supermutant Mage Physiology Limitations * Unless they have resistances or immunities, they will still have the exact same limitations as regular humans. * If genetic, may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. Worse, they could even become a Monstrous Mutant if not treated. * Unfamiliarity with the rules of magic may cause unintended effects, at least depending how dangerous the type of magic is. Known Users * Merlin (Arthurian Legends); via baptized cambion * Lilith (Judeo-Christianity); originally * Abidus the Wise (TF2 Freak) * Doppelgänger (TF2 Freak); once he replicates powers of magical origin Gallery Abidus the Wise.png|While he may sound like a magician with only being limited to magical powers, Abidus the Wise (TF2 Freak) actually possesses strength that’s beyond natural levels, therefore making him a hybrid of both Metahumans and Magical Humans. With Magic on the other hand, he can emit flames from the floor/ground, he can cause lightning strikes, and he can also create blizzards. Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Combinations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power